


Secret Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey drags Zeke to a gypsy fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Casey/Zeke Halloween Grab Bag, October 2008.

"You have survived great danger," the gypsy told Casey.

Zeke was unimpressed. "The invasion got lots of coverage. Tell us something that's not common knowledge."

The fortune teller nodded. "Your friend is in love."

"Yeah?" Zeke looked interested. "Who with?"

Panicked, Casey urged, "Let's go."

"Chill, man, I want to hear this."

The gypsy went on, "I see the letter **E**..."

Casey relaxed. Thankfully, the woman wasn't really psychic.

"...no, not E...**Z**."

"He doesn't even know any girls with _Z_ names," Zeke smirked. "I told you, Casey. She's a fake."

"Guess you're right," Casey sighed, and managed to look disappointed.


End file.
